Fishy Love
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post Ep S30E10 One shot Jonnie. Connie and Jacob's conversation after what she had seen at the end of the episode. Oh and the fish escapes as well.


**A/N: Okay I can't decide who I love more, Rita/Ian or Connie/Jacob. Connie and Jacob are so sweet! They really need to hurry up and get together :) Aside from that though, I'm still laughing about that fish. Sad story but Dixie's face was a picture! :D**

* * *

"Jacob what happened?" Connie asked gently as soon as her office door was closed.

"He threatened me"

"Oh come off it, I saw you-

"Earlier he tried to blackmail me into helping me with this insurance scam him and the other bloke were trying to pull off, then before you came in…"

Connie rubbed her hands over her eyes and looked up at him "Jacob I want to help you, I do, but I can't if you don't tell me what happened."

"No don't worry it won't make a difference anyway. An investigation team will just see it the same way as the shooting. Oh he's black, he must be one of the bad guys"

"That's not why there's no disciplinary action"

"Isn't it?"

"It was because you had the gun in your hand, if it had been me it would have been exactly the same"

"Yeah right"

"Jacob-

"Don't! Don't do that" he yelled "We both know exactly why the outcome is what it is, don't try and patronise me."

"So this is what this is about, you were going to punch that man in there because your annoyed about the shooting"

"I was going to punch him because he asked for it"  
"Either way, you need to control your anger Jacob" she said quieter now "Or something is going to happen that we won't be able to undo"

"We who's we?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean-

"No I know exactly what you meant. It's always the same with you. You don't think I can cope on my own, that I always need you looking out for me. Well guess what, I did just fine for the 40 years before you came along"

"Jacob it's my job to protect you, but the more you keep pushing it, the less I'm able to"

Jacob sighed "Is that it then, your job. That's all?"

Connie was taken aback at first, unsure of what to say but then decided to just be honest "You know it's not" she virtually whispered.

Jacob stood up straight and strode towards her, his confidence and bulky figure caused Connie to look small in comparison. She looked timid and stood there with her arms folded across her chest feeling tentative and cowardly for the first time in a long time. As if he broke down all her defences just by looking at her without her even realising it.

He cupped her face in his hand and started leaning forwards, holding his lips less than an inch above hers. But she stopped him, pushing him away slightly but keeping her hands on his chest.

"Jacob we can't"

"Why because of what just happened"

"No not because of that. Because…"

"What?"

But right at that moment, the door burst open and Connie was saved from answering by Robyn "Quick there's a massive commotion going off in the waiting area" she told them "I think the fish escaped." Robyn glanced at them both guiltily.

"Oh honestly" Connie shook her head in disbelief "Stay here" she warned Jacob glaring at him. He of course ignored her and followed her out of the office seconds after she'd left.

However Connie knew Jacob was behind her and just before she walked into the waiting room she turned around. "I told you to wait in there"

"I'll… go… back" Robyn said really not wanting to witness Connie yelling at Jacob another time. Neither of them payed her any attention.

"I know, I ignored you" said Jacob blatantly.

"I don't just say these things to annoy you, you know. It's for your own good – if they see you in there, you're probably going to have another lawsuit on your hands."

Jacob paused in front of her for a second then carried on without saying anything. Connie grabbed his arm gently stopping him and they regarded each for a second. A look of understanding passed between them.

Then all of a sudden Connie looked really puzzled and her head turned to the side looking at something on the ground ahead, as if she was trying to figure out what something was. Jacob followed her gaze and smiled as the object of her attention neared. He removed his arm from her grip and instead took her hand as they both stood on the corridor in the middle of the ED watching the Carp flopping towards them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading :)**


End file.
